


Ackermole

by Azelto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a kink so weird i don't even know if it has a name, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: "So, Eren." Levi said. "It seems you have taken an interest in a... certain part of my body."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is basically a weird headcanon that spiralled out of control.

Eren Jaeger sat at the front of the lecture theatre, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the man who had been the focus of his attraction for several weeks now. He had only just started his first term at Wall Rose University, but already he had become fascinated by his new professor, Levi Ackerman.

Not only did Levi give the most interesting lectures, but he was young and had an amazing body; Eren had never seen anyone in academia with such well-toned muscles.

_It will pass, though_ , Eren thought to himself, _it’s just a crush, I can handle it_.

…Or at least he thought he could, until Levi walked through the door wearing an open-neck shirt and Eren saw it:

Levi had a mole halfway between his neck and his left shoulder.

Eren’s breath quickened as he stared at it. It was… it was so… _cute_. For the entire lecture, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. It was medium sized, dark, and almost perfectly round.

When the lecture ended, and Eren was walking back from campus, he found himself unable to think of anything else but the mole. When he showered that evening, he imagined what it would feel like to touch it. He even thought about it in his sleep.

The next day, to Eren’s disappointment, Levi came into the lecture theatre wearing a normal button-down shirt.

From his viewpoint at the front of the room, he spent the whole lecture staring at Levi’s shoulder, at the place he remembered the mole being, trying to make out a bump in the fabric.

Before he knew it, the class ended, and Eren left the room wondering whether he had just imagined it.

Then one Sunday, Eren was walking back to his student flat when he decided to take a detour through the local park. It was a beautiful autumn day: the sun was high in the sky, and the ground was covered with leaves in various shades of red, orange and yellow.

Then he saw him.

Eren knew that Levi worked out, but he never would have guessed that Levi liked to go for a jog in this park. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, and the muscles in his arms and legs took Eren’s breath away. He was only a few meters away from passing Eren, and Eren was unsure whether he should say hello or keep quiet and try not to make things too awkward.

Suddenly Levi came to rest sitting down at a bench just in front of Eren.

“Hey there, Eren.” He greeted him, taking a gulp from the water bottle in his hand.

“Er… H-hello, Professor.” Eren stammered, stunned by the fact that Levi had actually recognised him.

“Please, call me Levi.”

Eren was just about to reply, when he glanced over and saw it.

The mole was in the exact place as before, halfway between Levi’s neck and left shoulder. Eren couldn’t move or speak. All he could do was stare at it as he found his trousers becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Then to Eren’s amazement, Levi winked at him. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” He said mischievously.

“I… er… um, I… er…” Eren spluttered, desperately trying to think of a response.

Levi simply said, “How about we meet in my office after class tomorrow?”

Before Eren could even begin to comprehend the situation, Levi got up off the bench and was gone.

When Eren woke up the next morning, he wondered if the whole thing had been a dream. But when he entered the lecture theatre and Levi subtly winked at him for the second time, Eren realised incredulously that he had not imagined the meeting in the park. Would he at last be able to touch the mole?

During the lecture, Eren began to think: this mole was so important, his reaction to it was so strong, that surely it needed a name? He thought for a bit… Levi’s surname was _Ackerman_ … how about the _Ackermole_? The Ackermole. Eren was pleased with himself; the name sounded rather catchy.

When the lecture was over, with his heart pounding and his palms sweating, Eren make his way over to Levi’s office.

He seemed to wait outside forever, but then finally Levi arrived, his expression as unreadable as ever. Today Levi was wearing a white button-down shirt and jeans; it was clear he preferred to go for a smart-casual look.

“So, Eren.” Levi said as he unlocked the door to his office. “It seems you have taken an interest in a… _certain_ part of my body.”

Eren didn’t know what to say; he couldn’t think of any words that would explain his obsession with the Ackermole.

Levi opened up the door and the two of them entered the room. Once they were both inside, Levi locked the door again from the inside.

“I was always self-conscious about it as a child.” Levi said as he moved behind the desk to draw the blinds. “If I ever wore an open-neck shirt or a tank top, I’d always notice if someone was staring at it. That’s how I worked out your interest. Don’t make excuses, I know you like me. Any idiot could work that one out. So when I saw you staring at it the first time I showed it off,” Levi came to stand in front of Eren and began to undo the top button of his shirt, “I knew that you wanted it.”

Levi pulled his collar aside to reveal the Ackermole.

Eren stared, speechless, finally able to see it properly for the first time. It was… it was _beautiful_. And _adorable_.

He reached out a hand. “Can I…?” He asked.

“Go ahead.” Levi replied.

Eren’s hand trembled as he moved it forward. He reached out his index finger and rested it on the Ackermole.

All of a sudden Levi’s breathing quickened.

“Are… are you alright?” Eren asked, worried that he might have done something to upset Levi.

“I’m fine.” Levi answered. “Eren, do you know what is meant by an erogenous zone?”

“Er… I think so?” Eren said. “It’s like… a part of the body that causes arousal when it’s touched.”

“Yes: a non-sexual part of the body. Like the feet. Or, in my case…” He didn’t finish the sentence, letting Eren work it out for himself instead.

“You mean, this is…”

“Yes.” Levi said. “I can actually reach orgasm just by playing with it for a few minutes. In fact, all of them are like that.”

“All of them?” Eren asked incredulously.

“Do you remember what I said to you in the park yesterday? ‘There’s plenty more where that came from.’”

“Oh yes, I remember now. So there are others as well?”

“Of course. Want to see?”

Eren’s breathing quickened as he nodded, and Levi started to undo the other buttons of his shirt. His mouth almost watered at the sight of the muscles of Levi’s bare chest.

Then Levi removed his shirt and turned around, and Eren could see that there were other Ackermoles on Levi’s back.

He reached out a hand and touched one of them: this one was on Levi’s right shoulder blade, and was larger and flatter than the others. Levi let out a soft moan as Eren stroked this Ackermole.

“You like that?” Eren asked.

“Yes…” Levi breathed. “But wait… I’ve got more…”

Levi turned back to face Eren, undid his belt, and removed his jeans. His bare legs were covered with very dark hair. Eren thought this was actually rather sexy.

“Look.” Levi said, and showed Eren an Ackermole on his left thigh, which Eren hadn’t noticed at first because of all the hair. Eren started playing with this one as well, and he glanced over to the very noticeable bulge in Levi’s boxers.

“It really gets you off that much?” Eren asked.

“Yeah…” Levi replied. “It just… I can’t explain… It feels so, _so_ good… But wait, there’s one more…”

Levi slid down one side of his boxers to reveal an Ackermole in the space where his left hip joined to his lower stomach. Next to this one, Eren could just see the start of Levi’s pubic hair.

Levi followed Eren’s gaze and said, “Let’s save that for another time, shall we?”

Eren began to play with this last Ackermole, which he assumed must be very sensitive, causing Levi to let out a gasp of, “ _Ohhh…_ ” The older man sounded so needy, Eren couldn’t believe it.

“Is this one the most sensitive?” Eren asked.

“Actually, it isn’t…” Levi said. “The most sensitive one…” And he pointed to the first Ackermole, the one on his shoulder. “…Is this one here.”

So Eren leaned forward, and with his hand still playing with the Ackermole on Levi’s hip, started sucking on the first Ackermole and moving his tongue back and forth over it.

“Oh…” Levi gasped, his voice desperate. “Oh, _Eren_ … That feels _so_ good… uh… _uhh_ … I’m gonna… I’m gonna come…”

Eren couldn’t believe how much of a mess Levi had become, just with his touching of the Ackermoles. To finish him off, Eren bit down on the original Ackermole with his front teeth.

Levi screamed, his body convulsing as he reached his climax, and Eren pulled away and saw a large, dark stain forming on Levi’s boxers.

Breathing deeply, Levi at last came down from his high. “Thank you, Eren.” He said. “That was just what I needed after a long day at work.”


End file.
